Beach Bonfire
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Gabriella finds out that her mum has accepted an offer to be transferred to Florida. She writes a song about it and the gang hear it. Troyella


**So this is just a little idea that i had and had to write down. I didn't think it would take me like three weeks to finish. It was a little longer than i planned and the first song in here is mine so please DON'T STEAL IT. I work really hard to make my songs and to write them so that they have a deep meaning. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical or the song You are the music in me. I do own the song that Gabriella wrote about her mum.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Beach Bonfire**

Gabriella Montez was sitting on her balcony working on her new song when her phone started to ring. Gabriella placed her notebook and guitar on the ground and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabs" Gabriella heard Ryan say.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?"

"We're all heading down to the beach tonight, do you wanna come?"

"Sure"

"We're having a bonfire and it's gonna be a little colder tonight so bring a jacket"

"And food!" Gabriella heard Chad yell in the background. Gabriella laughed.

"What is Chad doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Some of the guys are over here playing basketball" Ryan answered.

"More like we're teaching him how to play" Gabriella heard Zeke yell.

"They dont know what they're talking about" Ryan said quickly.

"I'm sure you're the best Ry" Gabriella said while laughing.

"Anyway I gotta go but Gabby?"

"Yea?"

"Please put Troy out of his misery tonight" Ryan said while making sure Troy wasn't near him. Gabriella froze.

"Wh... what are you talking about?" Gabriella asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Just please tell him how you feel" There was silence on the other end followed by a sigh.

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises" Gabriella said. She could tell that Ryan was smiling.

"Awesome. We're meeting at out spot at the beach at around 7:00"

"Alright, see you then"

"Bye" and with that the conversation ended. Gabriella snapped her phone shut and sat back in her chair.

"Why does everyone want me to tell Troy?" Gabriella asked herself. The whole gang kept telling Troy and Gabriella that the other felt the same way but they wouldn't believe them.

"Gabby" Gabriella's mother called from downstairs. Gabriella sighed as she stood up and made her way downstairs.

"Yes mama?"

"Could you please come to the kitchen?" Gabriella walked into the kitchen to see her mother standing by the bench holding the phone in her hands.

"What's wrong mom?"

"The company called up" Maria Montez said hesitantly.

"And?" Gabriella pushed although dreading the answer.

"They want me to transfer to Florida" Maria said slowly. It took Gabriella a minute to realise what her mom had said.

"What... what are you going to do?" Gabriella asked quietly. It was a few minutes before Maria answered the question.

"This is a really good offer honey and—" Gabriella cut her off.

"I get it. We're moving yet again" Gabriella said before she ran away to her room.

Gabriella closed her door and slid down it as the tears started to come.

"_How can we be moving again?! She promised we could be here til I graduate" _Gabriella thought to herself as she buried her head in her hands. A knocking on her door startled her.

"Gabby" Gabriella heard her mom ask through the door. **(Do you know how weird it is for me to type **_**mom**_** instead of **_**mum**_**. Anyway just thought I would point that out... back to the story)**

"Go away" Gabriella said through the door.

"Gabby please, what else was I supposed to do?" Gabriella's eyes snapped open at this question. She quickly stood up and opened the door to see her mom on the other side.

"What else were you supposed to do? You could have declined! You could have asked to be transferred after I had graduated just like they promised!" Gabriella screamed. Maria sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Did you ever think about how I felt!? Why I was always in my room instead of going out and hanging out with my friends? That's because I never had any friends! I never had time to make any before we had to move AGAIN!" Maria had just about had enough. Maria started to raise her hand up but stopped when she thought about what she was going to do.

"Stop!" Maria screamed at her daughter. Gabriella immediately stopped talking and shrunk back. Maria sighed before she started talking.

"Do you think it's easy for me too? DO you honestly think that I like moving everywhere? I'm just trying to give you a good life-"

"Give me a good life?! Please! If you wanted to give me a good life you would stay here like you promised!" Gabriella screamed.

"I don't have a choice!" Maria screamed. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You do have a choice; you just choose which one you think is best without even asking me about it!"

"That's because I know what's good for you!" Maria shouted. Gabriella screamed before she stormed into her room. She came out a few seconds later carrying her country road bag and her guitar and walked quickly past her mom.

"Where are you going?"

"Out" Gabriella said. Maria stepped forward and grabbed Gabriella's arm, a little too tightly though.

"Where?" Maria asked. Gabriella winced at the tight grab.

"I'm meeting the gang down at the beach" Gabriella said before she yanked her arm out of her mother's grasp and walked out the door.

As Gabriella was driving towards the beach she noticed that she was going to be pretty early. After half an hour Gabriella pulled up at the beach. Gabriella quickly wiped away the tears that had gathered in her eyes and got out of her car. She grabbed her bag and guitar and started to walk towards the small cafe to grab something to eat. 10 minutes later she was walking along the path until she came up to the bank that the wildcats had dubbed as their spot. There was a very used camp fire pit and worn down logs that were used as seats. Gabriella sighed as she sat down on one of the logs and pulled out her guitar. She ate the rest of her hotdog before she pulled out her song book. Gabriella strummed the guitar a few times to make sure it was in tune before she started to play the song.

_**You think you know**_

_**What's best for me**_

_**But you have no clue**_

_**Please just let me live my life**_

_**You have no idea**_

_**That you live my life for me**_

_**You always assume**_

_**You think you know**_

_**But you're getting confused**_

_**Between yourself and I**_

Gabriella stopped there and grabbed a pen from her bag. She quickly wrote down some extra chords to the song. Gabriella ran through it a few times and before she knew it 7:15.

"Where is everyone?" Gabriella asked no one in particular.

"Some of us are right here Gabs" Sharpay's voice said. Gabriella screamed and jumped up. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan walked through some bushes over to where Gabriella was sitting.

"Don't scare me like that" Gabriella laughed as she walked over and greeted everyone with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"What was that you were playing just now?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh... um... it was nothing" Gabriella said quickly while blushing.

"Gabriella you ran through that song at least 5 times and each time is was different so don't tell me it was nothing" Taylor said.

"You guys were watching me the entire time?" Gabriella squeaked out.

"Yup and you were pretty awesome" Ryan said. Gabriella blushed again.

"So where are the others?" Gabriella asked, trying to steer the conversation away from herself.

"Why? Are you waiting for Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"What? No. Why would you say that?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabby, we know you better think" Kelsi said.

"Well.... I'm just going to go and grab some food" Gabriella said as she quickly walked back up the path towards the cafe.

"What do you think that song was about?" Taylor asked once Gabriella had gone.

"I don't know but I think it was new. I've never heard it before" Sharpay shrugged.

"It seemed really personal though" Kelsi said.

"Well she did leave her notebook here" Ryan said as he walked over to the girls with Gabriella's song book. Taylor and Sharpay looked at it with confused faces.

"I've never seen that songbook before" Sharpay said as she reached for the book.

"Yea, her other one usually has a blue cover, not red" Taylor said.

"I didn't know she wrote other stuff" Kelsi said.

"Maybe it's her diary and she just scribbled a song in there" Ryan offered. Sharpay and Taylor shook their heads.

"That's not like Gabby. Her songs only go in her song book" Taylor explained.

"So why wouldn't she tell you about this one? She always shows us her songs" Ryan said.

"Maybe this is why" Sharpay said quietly. The others turned to look at her. Sharpay had the book open and staring intently at the page.

"What is it?"

"Come and look" Sharpay said as she sat down. The other quickly walked and stood by Sharpay's side as they looked at the book. Ryan keep making sure that Gabriella wasn't going to come back soon. Inside the notebook were very personal songs along with descriptions about them.

"Wow" Taylor whispered out. Most of the songs seemed to be about her dealing with her feelings for Troy and her insecurities but the song that caught their eye was the song that Gabriella was singing before they arrived.

"What does it say?" Kelsi asked.

"Umm.... _I really can't believe it. I don't know if I can trust her ever again. She promised me that we wouldn't be moving again and here she goes and accepts an offer to transfer to FLORIDA! Why does she always expect that I'm going to be happy with every decision she makes with my life. I don't want to be a lawyer, I want to go to Berklee and study music. I want to be able to connect to people with the lyrics I write but I don't think my mum understands that. I hate the fact that she thinks she's is doing what is best for me when in reality she has no idea. I don't want to transfer again. I don't to have to say goodbye to the people I've ever considered my friends. That's another thing my mum doesn't understand. She doesn't get the fact that I haven't been able to make friends anywhere because I'm afraid I'll be moving again and then I will have to say goodbye and probably never see them again. I don't want to have to start my life over again. So that's basically what my song is about... how my mum doesn't get how she is making decisions about my life without my opinion about it. It's like she doesn't even acknowledge I'm there and makes a decision assuming that I'm going to be okay with that."_ Sharpay read out. Everyone was speechless.

"Poor Gabby" Ryan said after a minute.

"No wonder it took her a while to open up to us in the slightest" Kelsi said. Ryan looked up the path to faintly make out Gabriella walking back towards them.

"Quick, Gabby's coming!" Ryan said to the girls in a hushed voice. Sharpay quickly stood up and put Gabriella's notebook back where it was.

"I'm back" Gabriella said as she walked into their area holding a bag of food.

"What took you so long?" Ryan joked.

"Some guys were trying to hit on me" Gabriella said as she shuddered.

"So how did you get away?" Taylor asked, curious as to how someone as beautiful as Gabriella was able to get away from a couple of guys. Taylor noticed that Gabriella immediately blushed.

"Boyfriend" was all they heard Gabriella mumble.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked, also having seen the blush.

"I.. umm.. might have said that I have a boyfriend so that I could get away" Gabriella said a little louder as she blushed a deeper red.

"Who has a boyfriend?" a new voice asked. Everyone turned around to see Chad, Troy, Zeke and Jason walking towards them.

"Apparently Gabriella" Ryan said.

"I only said that so those guys would stop hitting on me!" Gabriella exclaimed, trying to defend herself. Chad and Troy raised their eyebrows while the girls all laughed. The moment was forgotten as everyone greeted each other.

"We brought some food" Chad said as he held up his backpack.

"Trust Chad to say that as soon as he gets here" Taylor said while everyone started to laugh.

"Hey, without me you would all starve" Chad said.

"Honey, we all do have money and cars" Taylor exclaimed. Chad opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't think of anything to say. He slumped his shoulder and went and sat on one of the logs. The others continued to laugh.

"Go ahead and laugh, you know that without me you wouldn't be able to laugh like this" Chad said in an attempt to make himself seem great again.

"You're right Chad" Gabriella said. Chad perked up immediately.

"Really?"

"Yea I mean, you are our source of entertain with all your lame jokes and stuff" Gabriella said.

"That's right!" Chad said, not having fully heard the sentence. The guys couldn't help it, the cracked up. Chad quickly realised his mistake. "Wait, I mean... that's not what I meant" he tried.

"Save it Chad" Zeke said as he went and sat down next to Sharpay. Chad sighed in defeat as everyone else made themself comfortable on the ground.

XXXX

About an hour later, everyone was just relaxing after having eaten.

"Hey Gabby, why don't you play something for us?" Troy suggested.

"Yea!" Chad said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"We need a camp fire song" Zeke said. Gabriella laughed and nodded. She got up from her spot next to Troy and grabbed her guitar and both her notebooks. Taylor and Sharpay shared a look when they saw the red book tucked away behind her blue song book.

"Wow Gabs, how many songs have you written?" Jason asked when he noticed both books.

"What?"

"You've got two books with you so must have written quite a few new ones" Jason explained. Gabriella looked down at her notebooks and noticed that her red book was with her other one. She blushed.

"Oh... um... no. This one is just personal thoughts." Gabriella said quickly as she sat back down next to Troy and pulled out her blue book. "So what song would you like?" Gabriella asked, desperate to change the subject.

"One that we all know the lyrics to" Taylor said. Gabriella smiled knowing what song she was talking about.

"Yea, wasn't it that one you sang or wrote with Troy?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded and smiled as she flipped through her notebook and came to rest at the song. (A/N: Just pretend that Gabriella and Troy wrote _You are the Music in Me)_ Gabriella strummed a few chords on her guitar before she started to play. Troy grinned and joined in at the right spots

_**Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after  
your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)  
You are the music in me  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)**_

Gabriella finished the song and everyone stopped singing.

"That was awesome!" Kelsi said.

"That has to be one of my favourite songs that you two have written" Sharpay said.

"It's one of my favourites too" Gabriella agreed.

"Play another one" Taylor said as she cuddled up to Chad. Everyone nodded and Gabriella grinned, flipping through her notebook. Ryan caught Sharpay's eye and she nodded.

"Hey Gabby?" Ryan asked.

"Yea?"

"Can you play that song you were playing before we got here?" Ryan asked carefully. Gabriella stopped flipping through her book and looked at Ryan.

"Please?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know" Gabriella said quietly.

"Please?" Taylor tried. Gabriella looked around and saw that everyone wanted to hear it. She sighed.

"Fine" she said as grabbed her red book. Taylor and Sharpay clapped while everyone else smiled.

"What song?" Troy asked.

"We heard Gabriella playing a song just before we got here. It was really good and really emotional." Kelsi explained. Gabriella started to strum her guitar and everyone went quiet.

_**You think you know**_

_**What's best for me**_

_**But you have no clue**_

_**Please just let me live my life**_

_**You have no idea**_

_**That you live my life for me**_

_**You always assume**_

_**You think you know**_

_**But you're getting confused**_

_**Between yourself and I**_

Gabriella stopped as a few tears filled her eyes.

"That's all I have. It's not finished yet" Gabriella said as she looked around. She noticed that the girls had tears in their eyes while the guys looked awestruck.

"What made you write something like that?" Chad asked. Ryan, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi looked at each other, knowing the reason.

"Family issues" Gabriella said after a while. Troy looked at Gabriella and could see the problem eating away at her.

"You can tell us you know" Troy said. Gabriella dropped her head. Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and everyone was surprised to hear a sob come from Gabriella. She turned and buried her head in Troy's shoulder while he tightened his grip on her. Everyone was immediately at her side.

"What happened Gabby?" Troy asked. Gabriella's sobs subsided and she sat up straighter. She grabbed her red notebook and shoved it towards Troy. He looked at it and saw it was the song she had just song.

"Read the description" she said before she stood up and walked down the beach. Everyone crowed around Troy as he read aloud what Gabriella had written. Everyone was speechless when he had finished.

"She... she can't move" Chad managed to say. Troy didn't say anything. He flipped through the book and read some of the other things Gabriella had written.

"Wow" he finally managed to say.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

"She feels the same way" was all that Troy said before he stood up and walked in the direction that Gabriella had gone.

"Maybe she could stay with one of us?" Sharpay said. "She can't move all the way to Florida" Sharpay's voice cracked as she spoke. Zeke engulfed her in a hug.

"None of us want her to leave"

Troy clutched Gabriella's book in his hand as he stepped out onto the beach. He looked around and saw Gabriella standing in front of the surf. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabriella stiffened but relaxed when she recognized who it was.

"I don't want to leave Troy" Gabriella whispered.

"I don't want you to either" Gabriella turned around in his arms and tightly hugged him. "Maybe we can think of something"

"Like what?"

"Reasons to stay here?"

"What would be good enough for my mom?" Gabriella noticed that Troy seemed to hesitate a little.

"Well.... there's all of us... all of us who would be happy for you to stay with until graduation and ...."

"And what Troy?" Gabriella pressed gently.

"And there's a guy here who loves you too much to let to go all the way across the country" Troy finally said.

"Who.... who would that be?" Gabriella asked. She silently prayed that he was talking about himself. Troy said nothing but leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he noticed the faraway look in Gabriella's eyes.

"Took you long enough" Gabriella mumbled but Troy heard her and laughed.

"Gabby... you wrote about it in your red book"

"Why did you have to look at the others?" Gabriella groaned as she let her head fall on Troy's chest to hide her blush.

"I'm glad you wrote about it." Gabriella lifted her head and smiled.

"So am I" she said before she reached up and kissed him again.

* * *

**Cool. I hope you like this. This is like the third thing i have posted today. I'm proud of myself. Please Review.**


End file.
